A bed of a light- or heavy-duty pick-up truck is a storage area in a rear of the truck for payload (i.e., a load of articles, cargo, contents, or goods). The truck bed and payload are essentially out in the open and inherently exposed and open to outside elements of weather (including, but not limited to, cold, hail, heat, humidity, rain, sleet, snow, sun, and wind), dirt, and sand that can damage the payload. As such, to transport the payload in the truck bed, the payload must be able to withstand the elements, sand, and dirt and be protected therefrom and the resultant damage during transit and over long distances of the truck. Additionally, having the truck bed so exposed leaves the payload more susceptible to theft because the payload is unprotected and in plain sight. Furthermore, as the truck bed has no top or roof and, thus, is not confined by a fixed height limitation, vast flexibility is allowed in what may be stored or mobilized by the truck. Yet, proper confinement of the truck bed for smaller payloads is also prevented.
Known attempted solutions—such as Tonneau covers, camper tops, and the like—have been employed to address this issue. However, these solutions and installation thereof can hinder long-term flexibility of the truck bed and are complicated, cumbersome, expensive (i.e., add significant expense), and substantially permanent, thus limiting utility of the truck in large part. Other known attempted solutions—such as truck boxes—are also semi-permanent, heavy, and intrude significantly into space for the payload.
Another known attempted solution is a large, waterproof bag that is sized to fit into the truck bed. More specifically, the bag is rectangular or square and sealed by an elongated zipper at one end of the bag. An overlapping flap at an opening at one end of the bag is configured to cover and protect the zipper from the elements. The bag is used to store the payload (for example, luggage) in a waterproof environment in the truck bed. The bag features a series of anchoring assemblies (i.e., eight hook assemblies or anchor loops) located and attached (i.e., sewn to a backing flap, adhesively secured, and heat-sealed) at each of four corners of two opposed sides or surfaces of the bag. The anchoring assemblies can be used to anchor or secure the bag in place in either a horizontal or vertical orientation or position during travel of the truck. In particular, the backing flap is adhered and heat-sealed to a larger anchoring patch, thereby forming a unit adhered to and heat-sealed to a surface of the bag to form an anchoring assembly.
In operation of the bag, the bag is mounted in either the horizontal or vertical orientation and anchored by the four anchoring assemblies. The anchoring assemblies are located on an upper surface of the bag when the bag is positioned in the horizontal orientation. When the bag is positioned in the vertical orientation, two of the anchoring assemblies located on the two opposed sides of the bag at an upper portion of the bag are used to secure the bag in place. A series of four rope or bungee cords are used to secure the bag to opposed side rails of the truck bed in either the horizontal or vertical orientation.
Another known attempted solution is a payload-storage enclosure for a truck that includes a substantially rectangular first section of tear-resistant material. The first section has at least two folds to create a “U” shape, a top edge along a perimeter, a bottom edge, and two side edges of the first section. A substantially rectangular second section of tear-resistant material has at least two folds to create a “U” shape and forms top, bottom, and back panels. The second section is operatively affixed to the first section by attaching the bottom edge of the first section to the bottom panel of the second section along a perimeter of the bottom panel. The side edges of the first section are attached to the back panel of the second section along a perimeter of the back panel. A closure mechanism includes a first mating surface along the top edge of the first section and a second mating surface along a perimeter of the top panel of the second section. The first and second mating surfaces can be detachably connected from each other to form a substantially rectangular prism having a plurality of corners.
However, neither the known bag nor enclosure includes a source of electrical power. Neither the known bag nor enclosure includes also sufficient anchoring and holding strength. The known bag and/or enclosure includes metal that can rust, scratch, or damage the truck bed or paint thereof. The known bag and/or enclosure includes also gluing, sewing, or stitching. Neither the known bag nor enclosure also is low-temperature- and high-temperature-resistant (i.e., has high “freeze/crack” “melt” ratings). Neither the known bag nor enclosure is also highly ultraviolet (UV)-resistant (i.e., no fading of the bag or enclosure after prolonged exposure thereof to UV radiation). Neither the known bag nor enclosure includes also a closure mechanism, such as a zipper assembly, that is waterproof (i.e., has water-tight redundancy) and a position of zippers of which allows for full access to the bag or enclosure. Neither the known bag nor enclosure includes also protection (i.e., reduction of wear) of a bottom of the bag or enclosure.
Thus, there is a need in the related art for an outdoor payload-storage bag (or enclosure). More specifically, there is a need in the related art for such a bag that is immune to elements of weather and configured to be securely anchored to an object or a vehicle, such as in a truck bed, in open and closed positions of the bag. There is a need in the related art for such a bag that also is sufficiently durable or sturdy to protect payload from and withstand the elements, particularly water, and is easy to set-up in and removed from the object or vehicle, including a truck bed. There is a need in the related art for such a bag that also is light for easy long- and short-term storage, mobilization, and transport of the payload. There is a need in the related art for such a bag that also is cost-effective. There is a need in the related art for such a bag that also is simple, efficient, and cost-effective. There is a need in the related art for such a bag that also conceals or shields the payload from view. There is a need in the related art for anchor points, such as bag straps of which can be quickly connected and disconnected.
There is a need in the related art for such a bag that also includes a source of electrical power. There is a need in the related art for such a bag that includes also sufficient anchoring and holding strength. There is a need in the related art for such a bag that also does not include metal that can rust, scratch, or damage the truck bed or paint thereof. There is a need in the related art for such a bag that does not include gluing, sewing, or stitching. There is a need in the related art for such a bag that is also low-temperature- and high-temperature-resistant (i.e., has high “freeze/crack” “melt” ratings). There is a need in the related art for such a bag that is also highly ultraviolet (UV)-resistant (i.e., no fading of the bag after prolonged exposure thereof to UV radiation). There is a need in the related art for such a bag that includes also a closure mechanism that is at least water resistant or waterproof (i.e., has water-tight redundancy) and a position of which allows for full access to the bag. There is a need in the related art for such a bag that includes also protection (i.e., reduction of wear) of a bottom of the bag.